This invention relates generally to aquarium aeration devices and more particularly to an air diffuser for use in an aquarium tank.
In the use of aquarium tanks, there is a general need to enrich the oxygen content of the water in the aquarium. This is usually accomplished by means of bubbling air through the water. This artificial aeration of the water in the aquarium tank is generated through an air pump connected into the aquarium tank by means of a conduit.
In order to provide a suitable stream of bubbles to properly aerate the water, it is general procedure to utilize an "air stone" connected at the end of the conduit and submerged into the water. The air stone is generally of a porous material having an input stem connected to it. The air supply from the pump is directed through the porous material and exits as a stream of bubbles.
When a filter is included in the aquarium tank, it is also common practice to associate the air stone with the air lift tube of the aquarium filter. The filter typically includes a filtration compartment for storing filtering material and through which the contaminated water in the tank is drawn. The water from the filtration compartment which is decontaminated, is then emitted through an air lift tube. The air stone is retained within the air lift tube and, as the stream of bubbles pass upwardly from the air stone through the air lift tube, it draws with it the decontaminated water from the filtration compartment.
In this manner, the stream of air bubbles serves both to provide the necessary aeration of the water, and at the same time draws the decontaminated water from the filtration compartment back into the tank so that new contaminated water from the tank can be drawn through the filter.
Existing air stones, have generally required continuous maintenance and replacement. Typically, an air stone can get clogged because of various internal aquarium conditions. For example, algae and bacterial slime can build up on the pores of the air stone and prevent the flow of air through the pores. A mineral residue can also build up at the air-water interface. Furthermore, dust in the air flow can plug the openings in the air stones from the inside.
When an air stone gets clogged, it will prevent the flow of air from the pump into the tank thereby reducing the amount of air available in the tank. It will also slow down the filtering rate when the air stone is associated with a filter, and may therefore fail to provide sufficient filtering action in the aquarium tank thereby creating a dangerous condition. Additionally, as the pores of the air stone continue to clog, back pressure is built up onto the pump. Sufficient back pressure can destroy the pump by tearing the pump diaphragm or other parts of the pump operating under pumping action.
It has therefore been necessary to continuously monitor the air stones and replace them at regular intervals. Normally, once an air stone becomes clogged, it may not be possible to clean it and replacement of the air stone is the only available solution. This results in a continuous maintenance problem, a costly situation, and, if not properly attended to, can result in a dangerous condition within the aquarium tank, and can also lead to the possible destruction of the air pump.